scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Behind the Screams
|previousepisode = The Road of Terror |nextepisode = Scoobs VS. Zombies }} Behind the Screams is the fifth episode of Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery. Premise Jesse Bob Harper calls the gang to help him solve a mystery. The gang arrives at his house to find Jesse is filming another movie for fun. He explains ghostly actors are haunting him. And it's true! Plot It's a dark night, Jesse Bob Harper is at a desk in his house. He hears somebody coming towards him. He turns around and sees a ghost that looks like a character out of a western. "You again!" cries Jesse as he turns around and sees the western ghost. The western ghost points two guns at Jesse Bob Harper. "Go away!" the ghost yells. "If I do not what happens?" Jesse Bob Harper asks. "Or else!" the western ghost yells. He aims his guns at the light-bulbs and shoots. Jesse Bob Harper is left in pure darkness. "Why is John Wayne's ghost haunting me?" Jesse asks himself. The next day the Mystery Machine is speeding along the streets on a sunny afternoon. "Here we are gang," Fred begins, "Valparaiso, Indiana!" "Like, they better have good food," Shaggy says, crossing his arms. Scooby looks at him and crosses his arms too. He looks back where he was looking. "Reah, they retter rave rood food!" Daphne laughs. "Remember we were in the newspaper for solving a case last week, we're not here on a vacation." "Yeah, the actor Jesse Bob Harper claims he's being haunted by three ghost actors." "G-g-g-ghosts," Shaggy says. He and Scooby hug each other, start shivering with fear, and don't let go. "Yep, he claims it is Cary Grant, John Wayne, and Clark Gable," Fred says. "Like, uh-oh," Shaggy says, "every man, and dog, for himself!" Shaggy cries. He opens the door and dives out along with Scooby. "Oh boy," Fred says, not looking at the road. "Fred, the road!" Daphne cries. Suddenly, the van is hit, goes flying into the air, and lands atop a tree. "We'll never get down," Fred sighs. "Yep, you pretty much got us stuck here for life," Velma says. "Thanks a lot," Fred says. He bangs his head on the steering wheel. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are wandering the streets. There are a lot of people, a woman with a giant golden tooth waves to Scooby and Shaggy, causing Scooby to jump into Shaggy's arms. "Like, we're lost Scoob-old-buddy-old-pal," Shaggy groans. "Rost ror rife, we'll rever re Red, Raphne, or Relma ever ragain!" Scooby cries. He hugs Shaggy and Shaggy hugs him. They start crying. "Get some pizza, come one, come all, get free pizza!" a voice cries. "Like, correction, we were lost!" Shaggy says. He and Scooby stand up and run to the free pizza. Soon, the two are on the floor, fat. "Like, I'll never eat again," Shaggy says. "Rot reven ra riple rudge rizza?" Scooby asks. "Not even a triple fudge pizza," Shaggy says. Soon, the two are wandering the streets again, no-longer fat. "Like, what I wouldn't give for a triple fudge pizza," Shaggy groans. "You're in luck, I just happen to be making triple fudge pizzas," a cheerful voice of a man says. Meanwhile, the Mystery Machine is finally down. "Okay, time to find Scooby and Shaggy," Fred says. "Maybe they've found Jesse by now," Velma says. "Maybe," Fred says. "There's his house, let's check it out!" Inside Jesse's house, Scooby, Shaggy, and Jesse Bob Harper are sitting on the couch. They are each enjoying a slice of triple fudge pizza. "So," Jesse says. "Are you two members of Mystery Inc.?" "Reah," Scooby says. "And we're the rest," says Fred as he appears with Daphne and Velma. "Pleased to meet you," Jesse Bob Harper says. "Look out!" Jesse tackles Fred, Daphne, and Velma as a sword flies into the wall. "Rit ris ra ghost of Clark Gable, re ras swords!" Scooby howls in fear. "Get out of here now!" yells Clark Gable. "Like, behind you!" Shaggy yells to Jesse Bob Harper. Jesse Bob Harper turns around; the ghost of John Wayne is standing there with a gun. "Go away!" he yells. "Next to you Scooby, it's Cary Grant!" Daphne cries. Scooby turns around. Cary Grant is there, holding a spear. "Leave this place!" he yells. He jams his spear into the ground, causing all the ghosts to vanish. Soon, Scooby, Shaggy, and Jesse Bob Harper are searching the basement. "This is where I first saw the ghost of John Wayne," explains Jesse. Suddenly, Scooby covers his ears. Two loud gunshots are heard. Scooby looks at the doorway above the stairs. It's opened and John Wayne is standing there, pointing his guns at the ceiling. "You should have heeded our warning!" he yells as he shoots the ceiling again. The ghost runs away as the ceiling starts collapsing on the stairs. "Quickly, out of here!" yells Jesse. He, Scooby, and Shaggy runs up the stairs. They look down at them. When they turn around, Cary Grant's ghost is standing there, holding a spear. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking for clues. "Hey you three, get out!" yells a voice. Fred, Daphne, and Velma turn around. Clark Gable is standing there with a sword. He tosses a second one to Fred. "Fight," says Clark Gable. "Fright," Fred begins, "yes you are frightening!" "I said fight!" yells Clark. "I know, fight!" Fred yells. "Dude, fight!" yells Clark Gable. He runs towards Fred with his sword. Fred realizes his sword is plastic when it is cut in half by Clark Gable and he flees with Daphne and Velma. "Hey dude, I said fight!" cries Clark Gable. Meanwhile, Scooby, Shaggy, and Jesse are looking for clues in the bedroom. "So," begins Jesse. "I think John Wayne is going to pay for destroying my basement!" "Like, I'm glad we're alive," Shaggy gulps. "Reah," Scooby gulps, "ralive." Fred, Daphne, and Velma run in. "Something happened," says Fred. It cuts to evening; the two groups seem to have told each other their stories. "Hmm..." Velma says. "Bingo, I think I've solved the mystery!" "Then it's time to set a trap!" Fred cheers. It cuts to Scooby and Shaggy running from the three ghosts. "We've got you now!" yells Cary Grant. "Hey dudes, fight!" yells Clark Gable. "Get out of here!" yells John Wayne. Suddenly, Fred pulls a lever. A net falls on the ghosts. Everybody comes over. Fred unmasks them to reveal three young men. "Hey, the Corn Brothers!" yells Jesse. "They've been trying to buy this place for weeks!" "We were planning on scaring you away and buying it," says one of the brothers. The police come and as the brothers are being taken away one yells "and we would have gotten away with it too if it hadn't been for you meddling kids!" It cuts to the gang outside of Jesse Bob Harper's house. Jesse is standing there. "Now I can get back to filming my movie for fun," says Jesse Bob Harper. "Oh, here's a slice of triple fudge pizza for the road Shaggy." Jesse hands Shaggy a slice. It slides out of his hands and flies into Scooby's mouth. Scooby swallows. Everybody laughs. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. I write all the episodes in Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery, don't forget to read them all and comment your opinions! I had fun writing this episode, thanks for reading! Cast and characters Villains *The Ghost of Cary Grant *The Ghost of John Wayne *The Ghost of Clark Gable Suspects Culprits Locations *Indiana **Valparaiso ***Jesse Bob Harper's house Notes/trivia *On the episode titlecard, the font picked to write Jesse's name in was the same font Final Draft (the script writing program) defaults to. Quotes :"We've got you now!" - Cary Grant :"Hey dudes, fight!" - Clark Gable Home Media *The Best of Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery Category:Crossovers